omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonne
Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Tales of Link Name: Leonne Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Outside of Time) Classification: Goddess, Creature of The Akashia Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Has the abilities of The Power Stones which allows it's users to control the essence of entire Worlds and shape them to their image), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of the Goddesses of The Beyond), Non-Corporeal (Observers from Akashia exist as incorporeal entities), Space-Time Manipulation (Maintains countless Space-Time Continuums. Can distort both Space and Time), Void Manipulation (Can exist in and manipulate zones of complete nonexistence), Causality Manipulation (Dictates the cause and effect relations of infinite Worlds), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Naturally exist outside of the idea of Cause and Effect), Information Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Light Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists within The Akashia, a ream that exists outside and beyond all realities within the material world, has control over and can observe all universes. Should be equally as strong as The Savior) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcends the physical Multiverse and views the essence of all realities. Comparable to The Savior, who can fight The Goddesses of The Beyond) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Likely a 5th Dimensional Being. Transcends the physical multiverse) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Views all universes and alternate timelines through The Akashia at once and can view the events that occur within them) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Akashia: A dimension beyond worlds, an infinite plane within which all the lower universes exist. This is a plan to observe the worlds where the goddesses perform their tasks, looking into the Archangel. Archangel is a crystal in which the dimensions of Tales are sharpened, which vary in size from a simple universe to a multiverse with its own abstract and higher planes of gods. Because of this, the Akashiya can be regarded as a high-dimensional level of existence, within which the infinite inferior dimensions are a set of information inside the crystals. And this information can be manipulated by the gods. *'Observation' - the power of the goddesses to use the Archangel to follow the development of action on all worlds. Every dimension has the principle of uncertainty, when the world does not have an exact future, since it is formed by a Hero belonging to the history of this universe. Because of this, it is impossible to record the future, since all the stories of all universes unfold simultaneously and gradually even with respect to the higher dimensions. Apparently, this principle is created by the Supreme God, therefore goddesses mostly follow the actions of the present, but also can plunge into the past, but not the future. **'Fragments:' "pieces" of recorded measurement histories that belong to a place, person or time point. Through these fragments, the past is looked through and the movement to the lower world is realized. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Link Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2